BAEKHYUN SONGSAENGNIM
by Gyuhyun35
Summary: "Noona yakin mau pulang? Aku tadi memotret dada noona loh"/ "Yak Oh Sehun! Kau itu masih anak kecil, jangan seenaknya menggoda gurumu!"/ "Siapa bilang aku masih kecil? Aku sudah 17 tahun noona, dan itu sudah dewasa. Aku bahkan sudah legal untuk menikahimu." /HUNBAEK/ ONESHOOT


**Baekhyun Songsaengnim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunBaek**

 **RATED M**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun. Seorang guru privat single berusia 23 tahun. Sejak lulus kuliah dua tahun yang lalu dia langsung membuka bimbingan belajar privat. Awalnya semua terasa berat bagi Baekhyun karena dari siang hingga malam dia harus mengajar beberapa anak yang berbeda, namun karena terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu dia jadi bisa dan dengan senang hati dalam pekerjaannya. Mulai dari anak yang pendiam hingga anak tengil bisa ditangani dengan mudah oleh Baekhyun.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan mengajar salah satu muridnya yang bernama Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun adalah anak laki-laki kelas 2 SMA yang berusia 17 tahun.

Oh Sehun termasuk siswa yang berwajah tampan tapi sangat tengil. Disaat awal pertemuan mereka, Sehun tergolong anak yang pendiam, dalam pertemuan kedua, dia mulai sedikit banyak tanya, dan dipertemuan ketiga mereka, dia terlihat semangat belajar. Namun dipertemuan keempat dia menjadi agresif dan sangat berani menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sih masa bodo, mana mau dia menanggapi anak badung bau kencur macam Sehun. Lagipula yang namanya remaja seperti Sehun sudah biasa kalau menggoda perempuan. Apalagi Baekhyun kan memang terlihat seperti remaja yang masih belia, dan Baekhyun juga tidak menanggapi karena sudah menganggap Sehun adiknya sendiri.

Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di rumah keluarga Oh. Dia memencet bel dan tidak lama kemudian pintu dibuka oleh Sehun. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _Sepi sekali._ Pikir Baekhyun.

Biasanya kan ada ibu Sehun yang akan menemuinya tapi sekarang sudah beberapa saat Baekhyun menunggu di ruang tamu tapi tidak muncul-muncul.

Sehun pun datang dari arah kamarnya untuk mengambil peralatan tulis dan buku pelajaran. Mereka biasanya memang belajar diruang keluarga sehingga orang tua Sehun juga kadang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka.

"Sehun-ah orang tuamu ke mana?"

"Appa dan eomma sedang pergi menginap ke rumah nenek di Busan noona"

 _Oalah pantaslah sepi_. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa noona, lagipula bukannya kita jadi leluasa dan waktu kita berdua semakin banyak"

 _Kamprett! Kan kan si Sehun tengilnya muncul_. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum.

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sehun barusan dan langsung membuka buku pelajaran, dengan panjang lebar Baekhyun menjelaskan materi yang tidak dimengerti Sehun.

Baekhyun mendengus melihat Sehun yang tidak focus. Anak itu bukannya mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun tapi malah memperhatikan dadanya sambil tersenyum mesum.

Sialan!

Saat ini Baekhyun memang memakai blouse yang agak menerawang sehingga pakaian dalamnya agak terlihat.

"Sehun-ah! Perhatikan materi yang ku jelaskan." Kata Baekhyun berusaha mengambil perhatian Sehun kembali.

"Iya noona"

Baekhyun awalnya menegur dengan pelan walau sebenarnya dia jengah dengan tingkah Sehun yang semakin hari semakin menyebalkan. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menegur dengan keras tapi malah dibalas rayuan oleh Sehun.

"Noona kalau marah jadi semakin cantik deh"

"Pakaian noona juga hari ini seksi, apa noona sebenarnya memang ingin menggodaku?"

Si kampret!

Cukup sudah. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Kau itu masih anak kecil, jangan seenaknya menggoda gurumu!" Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Siapa bilang aku masih kecil? Aku sudah 17 tahun noona, dan itu sudah dewasa. Aku bahkan sudah legal untuk menikahimu." Ucap Sehun dengan percaya diri.

 _Cih.. mana mau Baekhyun dengan anak kecil seperti Sehun._

"Terserah kau saja! Kalau kau memang tidak mau belajar, aku akan pulang" Baekhyun berkata sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"Noona yakin mau pulang? Aku tadi memotret dada noona loh" dengan tampang mesumnya dia melambaikan ponsel yang memang beberapa kali dia pegang tadi.

Segera saja Baekhyun ingin mengambil ponsel itu tapi Sehun langsung berlari menghindar. Mereka berkejar-kejaran di dalam rumah dengan suara teriakan Baekhyun yang meminta Sehun untuk menghapus fotonya.

BRUKK

Kaki Baekhyun terkait meja dan dia langsung terpeleset jatuh.

Sehun dengan wajah panic mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat kesakitan pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Noona gwaenchana?"

"Appoo.. kakiku.."

Sehun segera menggendong bridal Baekhyun dan mendudukannya ke sofa, dan saat Sehun lengah Baekhyun memanfaatkan situasi untuk merebut ponsel dari tangan Sehun. Baekhyun langsung mengecek gallery foto tapi ternyata Sehun tidak benar-benar memotret Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kau membohongiku!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal.

Sehun yang diteriaki seperti itu tetap memasang wajah khawatirnya.

Grepp

 _Baekhyun kaget sumpah._

Saat ini Sehun tengah memeluknya dengan erat dan mengelus rambut panjang Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Noona jangan membuatku khawatir lagi" Suara Sehun teredam karena terhalang bahu Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun jadi deg-degan._

Entah kenapa suasana jadi mellow seperti ini.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Noona, aku menyukaimu"

Baekhyun merona parah.

 _Mama.. Baekie kenapa?_

Tanpa basa basi Sehun kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ini ciuman pertama Baekhyun. Dengan seorang anak SMA berusia 17 tahun. Baekhyun malu sebenarnya tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak sanggup menolak.

Sehun menggendong Baekhyun ke arah kamarnya dan langsung menidurkan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun terdiam disaat Sehun melumat bibirnya. Kini posisi Sehun sudah berada diantara sela paha Baekhyun sehingga alat kelamin mereka bersentuhan secara tidak langsung.

 _Mama titit Sehun ternyata besar.._ Pikir Baekhyun sarap.

Sepertinya otak Baekhyun sekarang terkontaminasi oleh ajaran-ajaran buruk Kyungsoo yang selalu bercerita tentang pengalaman pribadinya.

Sehun melepas bajunya hingga menampakan ABS yang sangat HOT jika dibandingkan remaja seusianya. Baekhyun jadi sanksi apakah benar usia Sehun 17 tahun.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat Sehun menciumi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Nafas Sehun yang segar menambah gairah mereka. Baekhyun membuka bibirnya sehingga lidah Sehun dapat menarik lidah Baekhyun keluar dan mereka saling beradu lidah masing-masing.

"Aaaahhh… Aaaahhhh.."

"Sehun dengan konstan menggesekkan alat kelamin mereka berdua dengan tangan membelai mulai dari rambut hingga turun ke leher. Ciumannya pun mulai turun ke leher mulus Baekhyun.

Sehun seperti sudah biasa berciuman dan tau bagian mana saja yang membuatnya terangsang, apa dia sering melakukan hal seperti dengan teman wanitanya ya?Baekhyun tiba-tiba penasaran.

Sehun membuka blouse yang Baekhyun kenakan dan menarik payudara Baekhyun keluar dari cup branya, lalu meremas gemas payudara kenyal itu.

"Mmmmm.. ahhhhh… Sehunnihhh.. janghhann di gigithhh.."

Sehun menciumi dan menggigit puting pink Baekhyun sambil sesekali memelintirnya dengan kedua jari.

Lidah Sehun menjulur dan menjilati puting itu kanan kiri dan mengemut lalu menghisapnya seakan-akan dia bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

Setelah beberapa saat memainkan payudara Baekhyun, jilatan Sehun semakin turun ke bawah.

Celana panjang yang Baekhyun gunakan dilepaskan dengan perlahan bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya. Sehun membelai vagina mulus itu dari atas hingga bawah.

Kaki Baekhyun dibuka lebar-lebar dan vagina kemerahan yang terlihat sempit itu membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk segera menikmatinya.

Lidah Sehun kembali memanas. Daging tak bertulang itu menjilati seluruh bagian vagina Baekhyun dari luar sampai ke bagian dalam.

"Aaahhhhhh.. aaakkhhh.. ooohhhhhh… aaahhhh.."

"Lidah Sehun bergoyang disetiap bagian lipatan vagina Baekhyun, dan saat ini Sehun menghisap kuat klitoris Baekhyun yang membengkak sebesar biji kacang.

"Aaaakkhhhhh Sehuniiihhh.. hentikan sebentarhhh.. aku ingin pipis hhhh.." Baekhyun merasakan bahwa dia akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang salah dia kira sebagai kencing.

Namun Sehun tidak peduli. Justru sekarang Sehun semakin semangat menghisap lubang vagina itu.

"Aaakkhhhhh…" Jeritan panjang Baekhyun menandakan bahwa dia sudah menemukan orgasmenya. Cairan kenikmatan itu segera dihisap oleh sehun hingga habis.

"Noona manis sekali" Sehun kemudian melepaskan sisa pakaian yang menempel di badan mereka dan masuk disela-sela paha Baekhyun. Penis tegaknya langsung dia gesek-gesekkan dengan vagina Baekhyun.

 **.**

Sehun mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun. Perlahan Sehun tekan agar penis tegak itu masuk ke lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun. Sehun terus menekan dengan penuh perasaan, tidak ingin wanita di bawahnya kesakitan.

Semakin lama tekanan itu semakin cepat dan keras, hingga akhirnya penis besar Sehun tertanam sempurna di vagina Baekhyun.

"Oooohhhh.. aaahhh.. Appoo Sehuniiihh.." Baekhyun kesakitan karena memang ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan hubungan badan. Sementara Sehun mengecupi seluruh wajahnya untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo noona" Sehun menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang dan beberapa detik setelah itu Sehun langsung menggerakan penisnya menumbuk vagina Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Ooohhh Sehuniiiihhh.. nikmatt… Aaakkhhh.." Baekhyun mendesah dengan keras dan menggeliat keenakan.

Sehun memegang pinggul Baekhyun dan bergerak semakin cepat. Penisnya menusuk-nusuk bagian terdalam vagina Baekhyun. Sesekali Sehun menggoyangkan pantatnya sambil menggenjot lubang itu.

Secara refleks Baekhyun mengangkat pantatnya untuk memberi balasan dan mengimbangi sodokan Sehun. Keduanya pun merintih keenakan.

"Aaakkkhh noona, vagina mu nikmatthh sekaliihh.. hhh.."

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun untuk membelakanginya. Kemudian dia kembali menyodokan penis besarnya dari belakang.

 _Ugghhh.. Doggy style ternyata lebih nikmat._ Pikir Sehun.

Sehun semakin beringas menyodok vagina Baekhyun sambil meremas payudara kenyal Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Akkkhhh.. ooohhh.. lebihhh cepathhh Sehunhhh…"

Goyangan dan tumbukan Sehun pun semakin cepat hingga akhirnya vagina Baekhyun menjepit penis Sehun, tidak beberapa setelah itu Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya sementara Sehun berejakulasi setelah itu.

"Aaahhhhh…hhhhh…."

"Hhhh…. Noona..hhh.."

 **.**

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Sehun sambil tertatih-tatih berusaha berdiri dari ranjang. Sepertinya akal sehat Baekhyun sudah kembali. Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh, kenapa dia bisa terbawa suasana dan bersetubuh dengan muridnya sendiri.

Sementara Baekhyun memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, Sehun beranjak dari ranjang dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Noona mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya yang hanya dijawab dengan keterdiaman oleh Baekhyun.

"Noona aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun dan memandang wajah tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Noona menikahlah denganku"

 _Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis._

Lulus SMA saja belum, bagaimana Sehun akan menikahinya? Lagipula dia kan hanya seorang guru. Memang orang tua Sehun mau jika anaknya menikah dengan Baekhyun? Umur mereka bahkan berbeda jauh.

"Noona.. Aku memang masih 17 tahun. Tapi kupastikan aku adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab. Saat lulus SMA aku akan menikahimu. Aku tidak peduli walaupun usia kita berbeda jauh, yang ku tau aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Aku akan memastikan hanya kebahagiaan yang akan kuberikan padamu" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

 _Hati Baekhyun tersentuh._

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, tanpa mempedulikan tubuh mereka yang masih naked.

Dia sudah pasrah. Dia akan mencoba percaya dengan perkataan Sehun. Lagipula dari awal sesungguhnya dia juga mengagumi bocah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

12/18/2017

Gyuhyun35

*note: Terima kasih yang udah mampir di ff ini. Maaf kalau kata yang digunakan masih acak-acakan.


End file.
